Voodoo Queen
The Voodoo Queen is a boss found in The Sequel, summoned when the Voodoo Crown is crafted and placed on a Mannequin. The mannequin will start to form a more humanoid shape and the message, "You suddenly feel cursed..." will appear in the bottom left corner of the screen, followed by "The Voodoo Queen has awoken!" Appearance Stage 1 The Voodoo Queen appears as a large humanoid shape with purplish brown particles trailing from its scalp, rather than hair. It has a backpack stuffed with voodoo dolls, most of which are yours. It has wooden skin with tiki carvings engraved on it, similar to Golem. It appears to be carrying a long tiki torch with dark purple flames emanating from it. Stage 2 It looks about the same but with more purple particles trailing from the head and more charred skin. The charred areas emit green smoke. It is also carrying the backpack rather than Cursed Torches. Behavior Stage 1 It will chase you around approximately 5 mph faster than you. (It can fly and swim better than any in-game accessories/mounts/potions can, so try to stay on land) Your best bet for escaping it is with a grappling hook (teleportation enrages it), as this will confuse it until you stop moving. If you get far enough from it, it will stop moving and start rapidly hurling Cursed Torches at you, dealing a high amount of damage per projectile and killing the player very quickly if they are not careful. After about 5-10 seconds of rapid fire, it will pause and then reach into its backpack and grab more torches, giving the player about 5 seconds to heal and attack. Stage 2 It will simply stand there and rapidly hurl your voodoo dolls into the air in random directions. If they touch anything that can hurt a player (without accessories) or stay on the ground for too long, they will explode, killing the player instantly. If they are targeted by any of your attacks, they will disappear and you will not have to worry about that individual doll. If there are 15 dolls on the ground at a time, the Voodoo Queen will stop for a moment and throw Voodoo Beads at you, allowing her to steal 3 for each hit. Enraged It will run faster than ever, cast Lost Souls at you, and throw Charged Torches at you rapidly. Charged Torches teleport to you and deal a very high amount of damage. When you have less than half of your , it will gain speed and cast even more Lost Souls and Charged Torches. When ''it ''has less than half of its , it will move EVEN FASTER and throw Shrunken Heads, which roll rapidly toward the player. When one of them touches you, the Queen will fade away, appear right next to you and continue throwing Charged Torches. Stats Stage 1 * Cursed Torches: 80 damage + Cursed Inferno. * Melee: 100 dps * Health: 700,000 Stage 2 * Voodoo Explosion: Instant Death * Voodoo Beads: 3 damage * Melee: 95 dps * Health: 800,000 Enraged * Lost Souls: 70 damage * Charged Torches: 100 damage * Shrunken Heads: 30 damage * Melee: 200 damage Total Health 800K + 700K = 1,000,000 Notes * Upon its death, the message, "The Voodoo Queen is gone for now..." will appear in the bottom left corner. * If you can manage to deal EXACTLY 1,000,000 (all negative debuffs inflicted upon it must be finished before it dies), all of its drops (except drops in the "only one of these will drop section") with a chance less than 50% will have a doubled probability. * It will have to be defeated at least twice to harness the ability to create Voodoo Dolls. * It will have to be defeated at least three times to obtain full Voodoo Armor. * None of its projectiles except Charged Torches can be deflected with Force of Infinite. Drops * 1-3 celestial coins -- 100% * Voodoo Shard -- 100% * Voodoo Queen Treasure Bag -- 100% (Expert Mode) * Shattered Charm -- 30% * 56 Charged Torches-- 20% * True Pandora's Box -- 13% Exactly 1 of the following will drop: * True Demon Scythe -- 20% * Scalp Sampler -- 20% * Voodoo Staff -- 20% * Voodoo Spellbook -- 20% * Tiki Staff -- 20% Exactly 1 of the following will drop: * Voodoo Mask -- 33.33% * Voodoo Robe -- 33.33% * Voodoo Feet -- 33.33%